


Pep Talks & Tippex

by losercandy (pacificaxe)



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, y'all i'm weak and gay leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificaxe/pseuds/losercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynda makes Colin and Kenny work late, and Kenny vents about his pathetic nature of developing crushes on strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep Talks & Tippex

"I mean... It's pathetic, really. I can just fall in love with anybody. See someone on a train or... Like, let's say someone at the bookshop is flipping through a book I like and... Boom, I'm in love." Kenny said, resting his face on his hand.    
  
Colin glared then rolled his eyes. "You're not falling in love with these people you arse... You can't fall in love with someone you leer at on a train."    
  


"I'm not leering..." Kenny said, blushing.

 

Colin quirked his head. “Really? And these people in the book shops...do you follow them around at all?” he said, with a bit of a chuckle. 

 

Kenny turned deep red and looked down at the table. “Sometimes...a bit...from afar…”

 

Colin sighed and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table. “Mate…”

 

Kenny shrugged. “I dunno! I just...It’s too easy for me, to just see someone who seems nice and just…” He sighed again. “Start wondering what it’d be like if they loved me too.”

 

Colin rolled his eyes. “I’ve already told you, you’re not in love with these people, Kenny.”

 

“What is it, then?”

 

“You're just getting little crushes… you have to  _ know _ someone to be able to fall in love with them, do you know what I mean? You have to have spent time with them, you have to know what they’re really like.”

 

“Like...how much time?”

 

“Geez, Kenny, I don’t know! I’m sure it’s different for everyone...at the very least, you have to have like...had a conversation. Exchanged letters by carrier pigeon. Something. You have to know things about them.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to get you all riled up, Colin. I know I’m pathetic.” Kenny said, grinning. 

 

Colin looked up at Kenny’s big smile and couldn’t help grinning back. “I don’t think you’re pathetic. I just don’t want you to think you’re going to be alone forever just because some stranger in a restaurant doesn’t propose to you after you make eyes at them.”

 

Kenny laughed. “Okay...You’re right. I’ve got to...stop doing this to myself.”

 

“I don’t think you can help it, Kenny, you’re _just_ …”

 

“I’m what?”

 

“You’re just… sweet. And you just want someone to notice. You need someone to see that you’re a nice person.”

 

“Thanks. I think. I dunno...that makes me seem a bit self-centered, Colin…”

 

“No, I meant like…” Colin swiveled and rolled his chair up to Kenny’s. “Like, you just have all this love in you and you just… I think you just want someone to notice you because you have all of that like, weird, other-centric energy in you. You’re a big damn romantic.” Colin said, clapping his hands onto Kenny’s shoulders. “You just want someone to care and in exchange...they’d get you. So don’t sell yourself short, Kenny. Don’t give your love to every tube tart and book shop Betty, okay?”

  
  


“You...really think…” 

 

“What?”

 

“I dunno, everyone usually just tells me I’m pathetic and I need to just get a date already.”

 

Colin laughed. “Well, that too.”

 

“So um…” Kenny fiddled with his pen. “What kind of person do you think I should...you know, like, go out with?”

 

“Just someone who  _ appreciates  _ you, Kenny! That simple.”

 

“And um...what kind of person...do you like to go out with, Colin?” Kenny asked, staring.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Someone who…” Colin stopped. Kenny hadn’t stopped blushing the entire time they’d been talking. “Oh.” 

 

“Wha-” 

 

Colin leaned in and kissed him very quickly, then pushed his chair away so he could gauge Kenny’s reaction. He pushed with too much force and collided with Lynda’s desk with a loud thump.

 

Kenny sat, eyes wide and redder than ever, staring down at the table. “I- Wait...I…”

 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Colin started, walking towards Kenny, then stopping, wondering if maybe he should go. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, should I? That’s not what you meant...I should…” Colin picked up his jacket and started for the door, but Kenny got up and stood in his way.

 

“No I just....Didn’t expect that.” 

 

Colin finally made eye contact with him again. Kenny was smiling. “It’s just that,” Kenny said, putting his hand around Colin’s. “When you  _ ‘fall in love’ _ with everybody, you never really know if...if anybody’s got feelings for you as well or if you’re just imagining things, you know?”

 

“I sort of know the feeling.” 

 

Kenny put his hand on Colin’s cheek and leaned down for a kiss. He was much more gentle and soft than Colin but, then, he was in every way. When he finally broke contact, Colin lingered in the air for a moment with his eyes closed.

 

“Oh...kay…” Colin breathed out. His eyes fluttered and he stood for a minute, speechless for the first time in ages. “What do we do now?”

 

“Well, I’ve never asked anyone this before but um...Do you want to go to a movie on Saturday?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven?”

 

“Alright.” 

 

“One of us should probably actually finish the column Lynda asked us to write.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“What? Hmm? Yes. No. Yes, I’m fine. Brilliant.” Colin said, with a Cheshire Cat grin, finally snapping out of his trance. 

 

Kenny leaned his forehead down onto Colin’s. “I’ll finish up and you can go home if you want.” He dropped Colin’s hand and went back to the desk.

  
Colin wiped at his forehead, very aware of the thick layer of sweat covering it. “Um no, I should...I should actually help, for once. I’ll man the Tippex…”


End file.
